


Never Touch Karkat's Horns

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Horn Stimulation, Horn jobs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John plays a prank on Karkat, it doesn't turn out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Touch Karkat's Horns

The door slammed shut, hinges creaking in exhaustion as the emotional troll strode into the room. He grumbled low in his throat as yellow eyes darted around in search of the buck toothed human, zoning in on the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. Karkat stomped his way to the door, swinging it open and let out a harsh shriek.

John had decided to prank Karkat, thinking up ways that would piss off the already angry troll. He asked for advice from the Libra, who laughed like a banshee and whispered in his ear, already having thought up a plan. It was simple; all he needed was the door, some string and feathers. So this is how he got into this situation; Karkat standing still as feathers tickled his horns, staring darkly at John who was sitting on the bed, blue eyes wide and pointing to the slowly growing silent troll.

“I got you! I am the pranking master!!” He cried excitedly as he wiggled his finger at the troll, who was still standing very stiffly in the doorway, barely moving an inch.

“John.” Karkat spoke in a hushed yet deadpan tone, alerting the human of the sudden serious tension in the room. John stood up from the bed, carefully stepping over to inspect the troll and his so called amazing prank.

“Oh come on, Karkat, it was just a joke, you don’t need to be so serious all the time!” The boy pulled the feathers away from Karkat’s horns, watching the troll visibly relax. “Terezi said you guys go all weird when your horns are touched, so I added it to the prank. Pretty awesome of me to think this up I suppose.”

Karkat went silent again, a light flush of red covering over his ears that made John rethink his idea of the prank. He leant forward to the troll’s reddened face, trying to see if anything was really wrong before deciding that he had just shocked the little grey dude.

“Uhh… Karkat? You’re acting all weird. Are you horns really that sensitive?” He reached forward and grabbed one of the small nubs, making Karkat flinch down, face scrunching up. John rubbed his thumb around the horn, noticing how when he rubbed the tip, it made Karkat’s ears flatten slightly.

He leant down again, a thin eyebrow raised at what he saw; Karkat’s eyes were rolled back, dazed expression on his face. That made the human more curious about the reaction; he grabbed hold of the other horn too, rubbing it. Karkat’s face flushed more; letting out a stuttering rumble in his throat which John was surprised to hear that it sounded like a cat, holy shit! Karkat was purring! 

“Aww Karkat! You’re like a kitty! Is this why Terezi calls you KarKitty?” The prankster teased, twirling his fingertips around the top of the horns, watching as the troll’s eyes closed in bliss, the rumble becoming more prominent. It was only until Karkat snuggled up into the boy’s body that he found out the real reaction he was making of the troll. There was a strange tension going on in Karkat’s trousers, the force pushing at the seams of the material. John’s face went red hot with embarrassment. “Karkat! I’m sorry I didn’t know what I was doing would cause you to act like this! Oh fuck. I’m not a homosexual, Karkat!”

“Shut up John, just… Keep fucking going. Finish what you started, douchenozzle.”

“But I’m not a homosexual!” John cried, letting go of Karkat’s horns and the troll growled out, gripping the boy’s shirt.

“Shut up John! I don’t know what the fuck a homo-whatever is and I don’t fucking care!” He grabbed the human’s hands and set them back on his nubs, grabbing John’s shirt once again and pushing him back to the bed. John fell back and watched the troll crawl up him, sitting on his hips, the strange pushing on Karkat’s trousers was hot against his own groin.

John saw the need on the other’s face and shut his mouth, rubbing his thumbs over the horns again and hears Karkat let out a shaky moan, the rumble of purring starting up again in the troll’s throat. It was his fault for putting Karkat in this state and a prankster should always take responsibility for what he does. He petted the horns; they felt surprisingly grainy yet soft to the touch in parts, Karkat seemed to like it the most when he touched the tips so he focused on the top of the nubs.

John only stopped when he felt the troll roll his hips, pushing the wriggling thing in Karkat’s trousers against his thigh. He blushed heavily and looked up at the troll’s face. “Karkat…”

“Shut up Egbert. It’s either this or my bulge is coming out.” John squeaked a little as Karkat moved up and thrust his hips against his own. It was just plain awkward, having the troll humping against his thigh and oh my god he was starting to get hard.

“Karkat, Karkat stop this is getting weird.” He moaned when Karkat rode against his hips, the straining hardness against his trousers rubbing against the heat between Karkat’s legs. The troll felt the hardness against his nook and rolled it out on his hips, groaning as he made John’s fingers move on his horns once again.

He was getting so close, chittering and chirping against John’s erection as his orgasm was coming to the edge, red material seeping through and onto the human’s pants. John’s nail hitched against the tips of Karkat’s horns and he was gone, letting out a choked groan as his material spewed out through his own trousers onto John’s lap.

He rode out his orgasm, shuddering in the aftershocks before clambering off of Egbert, looking at the mess he made in his trousers and on the human. John was in a haze of embarrassment and arousal as he looked down at the red river seeping into the bed and his clothes. “What the hell, Karkat?!”

The troll let out a huff and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. “Your prank fucking sucked.”


End file.
